<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen In Love by Yananon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251774">Fallen In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yananon/pseuds/Yananon'>Yananon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, F/M, Faustian Bargain, Monster Girl, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Transformation, Yandere, dark priest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yananon/pseuds/Yananon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A church girl finds herself madly in love with a young man from her village, and will do whatever it takes to have him, even if it means forsaking her god.<br/>Note: I know the relationships tags say "Original Male Character", but since this was written from the third person perspective, I just kind of gave a name to a self-insertable type of guy,  so...<br/>Yeah, I'm not entirely sure how to tag it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Priest (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/Original Male Character(s), Dark Priest (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I think I've fallen in love."<br/>
</p><p> There was no one around to hear her speak. She was kneeling before an altar, hands clasped together in prayer. A small bouquet of bellflowers laid atop the altar, wilting in the colorful light of the stained glass window.<br/>
</p><p> "I know you may not take kindly to what I will ask of you."<br/>
</p><p> The sun began to shine a little brighter upon the altar.<br/>
</p><p> "I'm not asking for much. Even if it's only for a little while, let us be happy together, lord."<br/>
</p><p> She stood up, teary-eyed and with a face that could only express her restlessness. She wiped her tears onto her habit. Another sister held her with an arm over her shoulder. "It'll all work out in the way Our Chief intended. Come, let's have dinner."<br/>
</p><p> The two of them walked to the mess hall, where a rich pot of cream of potato soup was on its way to the table. Another nun ladled the soup into several bowls. The exhausted-in-the-face acolyte picked hers up.<br/>
</p><p> "Will you not be eating with us today, Sister Jane?"<br/>
</p><p> "I need a moment of silence. Forgive me for my lack of consideration."<br/>
</p><p> "Don't speak such nonsense!" The nun chuckled, slapping her on the back. "Go on now, soothe that troubled soul of yours, so I can see the old Jane again. You're too young to be acting so morose, y'know."<br/>
</p><p> "I see. Thank you."<br/>
</p><p> Jane headed for the chapel's archives-a modest collection of the histories, tall tales and novels the community had to offer. However, instead of plucking one of the hundreds of books available from the shelves, she took a seat next to the window, and stared outside. There, only a few yards away, she could see a man, drenched in the autumn rain, swinging a wooden sword against a sack of grain strapped to a pole. Jane sighed, smiled softly, and stirred her soup a bit before tasting it.<br/>
</p><p> At first, she thought it was only a passing interest; she was coming of age when they first met, as was he, but that interest had settled in the bed of her heart, and was now germinating, flourishing throughout her body. She couldn't even think about him without smiling.<br/>
</p><p> However, he was also poignantly unapproachable. He would attend service every morning, and she would try to start a conversation, only for the words to grow thick in her throat and choke her. Perhaps it was because her caretaker had warned her so many times about the dangers of men, or because she was never known for her eloquent and lengthy conversations, but the anxiety of approaching him had always held her back. Even still, she couldn't help but watch over him like a good dog would a favorite horse.<br/>
</p><p> "So, is that him?"<br/>
</p><p> Jane suddenly stood up. "Ah, Sister Maribelle! Is it time for me to clean up already?"<br/>
</p><p> Maribelle was Jane's closest and oldest companion. She was like a portly surrogate mother to her, always smiling, and willing to help. And right now, she was standing right behind Jane, her hands smugly resting on her cocked hips. "Oh no, I just figured I'd check up on you. Potatoes aren't my favorite anyhow."<br/>
</p><p> "Ah. Don't worry, I'm fine." Jane smiled warmly.<br/>
</p><p> "Yes, I can see that, now that you've had a taste of your medicine." Maribelle chuckled. "Who is he?"<br/>
</p><p> "I believe his name is Daniel."<br/>
</p><p> "Does he always train in the rain like that?"<br/>
</p><p> "Nothing seems to stop him. He goes at it from noon to dusk."<br/>
</p><p> Maribelle gasps. "And you've been watching him the whole time?"<br/>
</p><p> "Every day, I try to see as much of him as I can."<br/>
</p><p> "How many times have you just sat there while he's out catching a cold like that?!"<br/>
</p><p> "Maribelle, I-!" Jane stammered.<br/>
</p><p> "Come on, let's do the right thing." Maribelle sighed, gently pushing Jane aside to open the window. "Hey! It's too cold to be working out in the rain like that! Come in and have something to eat."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel wasn't quite sure if the sisters were yelling at him. He could hardly hear them over the downpour, but he walked over to the window. "Can I help you?"<br/>
</p><p> Jane was completely paralyzed by her own unsteady nerves, so she let Maribelle do all the talking.<br/>
</p><p> "Jane here noticed that you've been training almost all day, every day, for weeks now." Maribelle laughed, patting Jane on the back. "Unfortunately, you can't be doing that in the cold rain. We've got some potato soup left over if you want some."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel was about to decline, but his stomach protested with an angry growl. "Alright, thanks."<br/>
</p><p> "Come on in, and we'll get you dried off."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel walked around to the front, where a cherry-red Jane and a greatly amused Maribelle were waiting for him.<br/>
</p><p> "Alright mister, go ahead and follow Jane here to the baths. She'll help get you dried off while I reheat your dinner."<br/>
</p><p> "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm in your care."<br/>
</p><p> "The baths are right this way, sir." Jane mumbled anemically. Merely being close to him was making her weak in the legs. She hobbled over to the baths and seated Daniel down on a stool.<br/>
</p><p> "Please remove your shirt."<br/>
</p><p> Obeying orders, Daniel removed his shirt, wringing it out before setting it on the ground. Jan began to pat him dry with a towel, hyperventilating the entire time.<br/>
</p><p> "Is everything alright?" Daniel asked.<br/>
</p><p> "Yes. I'm fine. My arms are sore." She muttered.<br/>
</p><p> "You nuns sure are hard-working. Everyone in this town is. It always feels like I'm struggling to catch up."<br/>
</p><p> "Your form... is excellent." Jane coughed. She wasn't talking about his swordplay.<br/>
</p><p> "Ah, thanks. It makes me really happy to hear that. One day, I'd like to travel as a mercenary. But, it seems like that might just be a dream. Weapons are expensive these days due to the ban on lethal instruments."<br/>
</p><p> "You don't want to stay here?"<br/>
</p><p> "I've got no real reason to. My parents left when I was ten, so I've been stuck here for the longest time. It's only natural to feel a bit of wanderlust, right?"<br/>
</p><p> "I'm an orphan, too. But, I don't want to leave. It's safer here."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel spun around to face Jane. "Don't you want to know what the rest of the world is like?"<br/>
</p><p> Jane was twice as hesitant to dry off his front than she was his back. She held back an anxious shriek as she outstretched her arms with the towel in hand.<br/>
</p><p> "Oh, don't worry about that. I can dry the rest of my body off myself."<br/>
</p><p> "O-of course."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel took the towel from Jane, and started wiping down his torso. Jane covered her eyes with her hands, leaving only a sliver of vision between her fingers. She felt like she was going to pass out if she kept looking, but she couldn't look away.<br/>
</p><p> "Anyway, thank you for your help. I completely spaced out in the rain back there."<br/>
</p><p> "Do you always space out when you practice?"<br/>
</p><p> "As much as I hate to admit it, yeah. It calms me down too much. I used to think it was because I wasn't trying hard enough. Then I dislocated my arm trying to push a rock with one hand."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel put the towel down, wrung his shirt out, and put it back on. "Alright, looks like I'm all dried off now. Thanks again for your help."<br/>
</p><p> "It was my pleasure. Allow me to take you to the dining hall."<br/>
</p><p> The two of them stood up, and walked out of the washroom, down the hall, past the altar, through a door to the side, and into a dining room with a long,oak table, still messy from dinner. Maribelle had cleaned up a spot for the guest, and was on her way out with a wooden bowl of soup. Daniel took a seat at the cleaned area, and Maribelle gently set the bowl in front of him, and dropped a wooden spoon beside it before walking back into the kitchen to help clean up. Jane took a seat next to Daniel, crossing her legs, and keeping her hands tightly clasped together. She was eerily silent, which made Daniel greatly uncomfortable. "I'll clean up after myself, don't worry about it." He reassured her.<br/>
</p><p> "Will you be staying here tonight? Until the rain settles, that is."<br/>
</p><p> "I promised the smithy that I'd lend a hand at his workshop this evening. Your hospitality is appreciated, though."<br/>
</p><p> "I see. Do you think I could someday cook a meal for you?"<br/>
</p><p> "What for? You owe me nothing. In fact I'm indebted to you and this church. What is your name, by the way?"<br/>
</p><p> "On the contrary, I owe you a a great deal. You've made me the happiest I've been since the day I was born." She blurted, covering her face immediately afterwards to hide her embarrassing smile. "My name is Jane, by the way. Pleasure to finally meet you, Daniel."<br/>
</p><p> "I don't remember giving you my name."<br/>
</p><p> "I've heard a lot about you."<br/>
</p><p> "I'm popular?"<br/>
</p><p> "I, uh, asked around because I... I do..." She muttered under her breath.<br/>
</p><p> "Quite the nervous one, aren't you?" Daniel laughed to himself. "Well, I'd hate to trouble such a kind soul. Should we keep in touch if I ever start traveling? Maybe we could be pen pals."<br/>
</p><p> "That would be... ideal." She stammered. Although Jane sincerely didn't want Daniel to leave town, she was profoundly happy that he would even consider keeping in touch. She suddenly perked up, remembering something. She pulled out a bellflower from inside her robes, and presented it to Daniel. "For you."<br/>
</p><p> "Campanula?"<br/>
</p><p> "I like to collect them when I trim the garden. They make me feel at ease."<br/>
</p><p> "I see. Thanks." He nodded, taking the flower from her, and sliding it into the pocket of his shirt. "I wish I had something to give in return."<br/>
</p><p> "You've given me hope. That's more than enough."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel didn't quite understand the meaning behind her words, but he accepted her sentiment regardless. He took one last sip of soup before carrying the bowl into the kitchen. When he returned, he gave Jane a quick bow. "Sorry to leave in such a rush, it would seem I'm already running late."<br/>
</p><p> "Ah. I'm sorry I held you for so long. Goodbye."<br/>
</p><p> "G'bye." He replied, before heading out of the room.<br/>
</p><p> Maribelle laid her hand upon Jane's shoulder. Jane shrieked, unaware of the fact Maribelle had left the kitchen moments after Daniel did.<br/>
</p><p> "What, am I a ghost now? It's a bit early to be having that kind of reaction, hohoho!" She guffawed.<br/>
</p><p> "Sorry."<br/>
</p><p> "It's nothing to worry about. I've heard worse screams from Father Lonnie. But, about that man, he's quite thick-headed. I could tell by how you were eyeing him like a dog in front of its favorite snack how you felt about him. Surprised he didn't make a move."<br/>
</p><p> "He's an orphan. He probably has as little experience with women as I do men." She smirked, resting her head on her arms. "But I can also applaud him for not attempting to carry me off to bed."<br/>
</p><p> "Amen to that." Maribelle laughed under her breath. "Anyway it's time for you to be off to bed. You have a lot of work ahead of you."<br/>
</p><p> "Understood."<br/>
</p><p> Jane went to her bed, in the second floor dormatories. She removed her vestments, and put on a nightgown. She shut her eyes, but was full of energy. She counted in her head, but could not stop thinking about Daniel. She tried to drown out her thoughts by tuning in to the commotion downstairs, but it was far too muffled from the thick wooden paneling to listen to. She caught herself thinking about Daniel. She wondered what it would be like if he slept at the church. Would he rest on a bench, or be given a spare bed? Would he want a blanket? Would he have nightmares? Would he be troubled in the middle of the night by a horrifying nightmare? Would she come to his aid, offering her warm embrace in order to ease his troubled mind?<br/>
</p><p> She had ruined her neatly-set sheets in the endless tossing and turning within her bed. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She was sweating, despite the bitter cold of autumn blowing in through cracks in the windows and walls. Her flights of fantasy gradually turned into fits of anxiety as they carried on, until one question buzzed around her mind, like a microscopic insecy raking her brain.</p><p> 
</p><p> </p><p>	"What will I do when he's gone?"</p><p> 
</p><p> </p><p>	She thought aloud. Tears welled up in her eyes.<br/>
</p><p> Maribelle cracked open the door. "Jane, are you awake?" She whispered.<br/>
</p><p> "Yes." She replied with a whimper.<br/>
</p><p> "Father Lonnie wishes to speak with you. Are you alright?"<br/>
</p><p> "I am. I'm just allergic." She muttered. "I'll be downstairs in a moment."<br/>
</p><p> "If you say so. Take care." Maribelle sighed as she closed the door.<br/>
</p><p> Jane got out of bed, and got dressed again. She regained her composure as she made her way downstairs, into the consultation room, in which Father Lonnie usually held meetings with individual sisters. Lonnie was an older gentleman, with fading black hair, and a face that radiated his kindness and compassion. He sat in a pine rocking chair, which fashioned from scrap from a nearby lumber yard.<br/>
</p><p> Jane shut the door behind her. "You wished to speak to me, Father Lonnie?"<br/>
</p><p> "Yes. From what I hear, you have eyes for a man. Is this true?" Father Lonnie spoke in his characteristically gruff voice.<br/>
</p><p> "Yes. With the orphan boy, Daniel."<br/>
</p><p> "I see. I have no qualms with your interest in the opposite sex. In all honesty, I am elated that you are willing to spend time with someone outside of the church. But, uh..." He paused.<br/>
</p><p> "Yes, Father?"<br/>
</p><p> "Forgive me, but I'm not really sure how to put this in a more palletable way.  You must be chaste with him. As your guardian, that is all I ask of you."<br/>
</p><p> "Of course. Is that all?"<br/>
</p><p> "Yes, err, no." Lonnie coughed. "Maribelle expressed concern about you, as well. Apparently, you've been secluding yourself from the other Sisters. Perhaps I am overstepping my bounds, but it would put me at ease if you could spend more time with them."<br/>
</p><p> "I see. Forgive my aloofness, Father."<br/>
</p><p> "All is forgiven. Take care, Jane. And, make sure you stay inside tonight. We've been issued a curfew due to the monsters hanging around the outside of the village."<br/>
</p><p> "Will do. Farewell, father."<br/>
</p><p> Jane left the room, and made her way back to the dormitories. She laid a hand upon the door to her room, but didn't open it, for she had realized what she truly wanted to do. She turned back, and made her way down. "The blacksmith..." she muttered to herself as she walked to the large double-doors at the front. She grabbed a metal pan that was usually used for tithes, and covered her head with it. Maribelle caught a glimpse of what she was up to.<br/>
</p><p> "Off to see that boy again?" Maribelle folded her arms smugly.<br/>
</p><p> "Yes."<br/>
</p><p> "In this weather?"<br/>
</p><p> "I'll keep my head covered."<br/>
</p><p> "With that? You'll certainly catch some kind of sickness. Would you rather have my umbrella?"<br/>
</p><p> "If you don't mind."<br/>
</p><p> "Only if you tell me where you're going with it."<br/>
</p><p> "The blacksmith."<br/>
</p><p> "Old Ben's?"<br/>
</p><p> "Yes."<br/>
</p><p> "What on earth would you need from him? He's a weaponsmith."<br/>
</p><p> "Well, uh..." She muttered. She was hesitant to tell the truth to Maribelle, who would most definitely spread the word of a sister leaving past curfew to spend time with a man she hardly knew. "I'm worried that I may need some form of self-defense. I have an appointment set."<br/>
</p><p> "Well, so long as you're obligated, I can't make you stay. Just... be careful, okay?" Maribelle fetched her umbrella from upstairs, and handed it over to Jane.<br/>
</p><p> "Thank you, Maribelle." Jane smiled.<br/>
</p><p> "Oh, spare me the flattery, you'll make me go soft. And make sure you come back whole. I doubt that Daniel will be happy if you come back with the bottom half of a goat.<br/>
</p><p> "I'll be back before you know it." Jane cheered as she pushed her way out the doors. The umbrella did little to protect her from the mighty storm, but she trudged through the mud regardless. She could hardly see, but the faint glow of Ben's still-roaring furnace had lit the way. The rain only intensified as she drew closer to her destination. Her habit was soaking wet, and was weighing her down. It was cold. Colder. Than she'd ever been in her life. Colder than her old home, colder than the bridge she had slept under when she lost it. And there, at the end of the bitter cold rain, glowing like the golden gates of Heaven, were...<br/>
</p><p> "What the hell are ya doin' out there, lass?" A stout, wrinkled man with a missing leg, and a beard longer than his apron came hobbling out. It was the unmistakable outline of Ben the smithy. "It's about to freeze over out there, hell of a time for a pilgrimage, don't ya think? Get in here, before ya lose a limb like Ol' Ben." Ben reprimands, dragging Jane by the wrist into his workshop. He let her take a seat close to the furnace to warm up.<br/>
</p><p> Jane promptly asked, "Where's Daniel?"<br/>
</p><p> "Daniel? In the cellar, sharpening his sword. What would the church need with that boy? He's not fit for a crusade, too kind-hearted."<br/>
</p><p> Jane couldn't look Ben in the eyes, despite his numerous suspicious glances. "It's a more... personal errand."<br/>
</p><p> Ben lit his pipe, and crossed his arms. "A church gal shouldn't be talkin' like that. Only indecent folk parade around their secrets."<br/>
</p><p> "Perhaps I misspoke. I need to speak with Daniel about his decision to become a mercenary. I feel like I'll regret it if I don't."<br/>
</p><p> Ben took a long drag from his pipe, exhaled a plume of smoke that made the furnace look like a stove, and set it down. "Well, I'm relieved it's nothing too sinister. Go ahead, go on down there and talk to 'im."<br/>
</p><p> Jane made her way into the cellar, where weapons were stored on racks and shelves. There, in the back, in a small little alcove carved into the wall, was Daniel, refining the edge of a rough sword that shined pink as the sparks from the whetstone danced across it.<br/>
</p><p> Jane greeted him as she walked inside the alcove. "Good Evening, Daniel."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel looked up from his work, and saw Jane staring at him anxiously. "Ah, good to see you again."<br/>
</p><p> "Is that your sword?"<br/>
</p><p> "It might be, someday. Ben said that I can't keep any sword I make, unless it's a masterpiece. I kind of understand why he's doing it, too. There's a lot of work that goes into these. If I ever broke one, even one of the ones I'm not particularly proud of, I think I'd break down crying."<br/>
</p><p> It impressed Jane that Daniel could have such a sense of responsibility for an inanimate object, despite not being all that responsible about his own safety. "What would you do if your masterpiece was broken in battle?" Jane asked out of nothing more than morbid curiosity.<br/>
</p><p> Daniel took a break from grinding to stroke his chin with a sooty glove. "I don't even want to think about that, though it is a good point. Perhaps I should make an extra weapon, just in case."<br/>
</p><p> "And if that one breaks?"<br/>
</p><p> "By then, I'll either be dead, or a slave."<br/>
</p><p> "Does that not worry you?"<br/>
</p><p> "Not really, no. The only thing I want out of life is to do what I think is right. If that means dying, so be it."<br/>
</p><p> "You're undoubtedly braver than I. There's nothing that scares me more than losing my life."<br/>
</p><p> "Why?" Daniel laughed. He couldn't quite comprehend why a woman of the faith would fear deliverance.<br/>
</p><p> Jane took a seat on the ground, and with a sullen, fragile smile, began to elaborate. "Well, when I was younger, death didn't really scare me. But, not in the way that it doesn't scare you. It was more like I was just tired of being me." She looked despondently at the ground as she recalled her troubled youth.<br/>
</p><p> "So, what changed?" Daniel asked.<br/>
</p><p> Jane pressed her knees together. "Promise that your opinion of me won't change?"<br/>
</p><p> "I promise."<br/>
</p><p> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p> It started in autumn, when the rains of the late summer were beginning to take the form of downpours. A young girl, no older than fifteen, had decided that today would be her last. Homeless, hungry, and without a family, she planted her muddy feet at the edge of a river, and looked into the stirring, foamy rapids. The river growled at her like a hungry, rabid animal as she approached.<br/>
</p><p> "Mom, Dad... I hope I'll be able to see you again."<br/>
</p><p> Like a falling tree, the girl slowly tipped over into the river, and was quickly swallowed up by the voracious current. She failed about helplessly in the water as it tossed and turned her fragile body around like a doll. She gasped for air, but only inhaled water.<br/>
</p><p> "I-Is that-!" A bystander gasped as she witnessed the poor girl swirling downstream. Without a moment's hesitation, they dived inside.<br/>
</p><p> The girl, who had lost all of the air in her lungs, had lost control of her body, and was beginning to drift peacefully into a hypoxic slumber. She dreamt of a cold, dark place, devoid of any signs of life. Stone pillars stood equidistant and perfectly upright from one another, trailing off into eternity, and tall enough to fade into the clouds above. She pinched her cheek, clicked her heels, and told herself time and time again that none of this was real, that it was all a dream. But, she couldn't wake herself up. She began to walk aimlessly, sobbing softly to herself, wondering if she could ever leave.</p><p> 
</p><p> </p><p>	In a dormitory of the temple, a priest and several other nuns were attempting to revive Jane's near-lifeless body. They had already forced most, if not all of the water from her lungs, and were trying to warm her up with blankets and hot towels.<br/>
</p><p> Jane's eyes suddenly flickered open, and she flailed against the cot, gasping and coughing. A nun turned Jane on her side, and kept a bucket close. Jane, still unsure of what was going on, asked, "Where am I? Is this heaven?" She hacked, before vomiting murky water into the bucket.<br/>
</p><p> "I'm afraid not, but thankfully, you aren't in hell either. This is a temple a little ways south of the Bauxette River, in a little village called Gelena."<br/>
</p><p> "I'm... alive?"<br/>
</p><p> "Checked your pulse, and everything. You're one lucky gal."<br/>
</p><p> Jane didn't have the heart to explain that her intention was to drown, and was more than happy to be out of the desolate place she found herself in moments before. "Did you save me?"<br/>
</p><p> "A young boy did. Leapt into the water after you, and nearly drowned himself."<br/>
</p><p> "Is he alright?"<br/>
</p><p> "He marched off shortly after pulling you to shore, mumbling something about getting stronger. Didn't catch his name."<br/>
</p><p> Jane crossed her arms, and frowned. "I wish I could repay him."<br/>
</p><p> "I don't know where he's from, but Father Lonnie says he comes by every so often to pick bellflowers by the river. If you want to lure him in, maybe you could plant some near where you live. You could even put a cage at the other end!" She guffawed at her own off-color joke.<br/>
</p><p> "I don't have a home." Jane replied despondently.<br/>
</p><p> "Well, you couldn't have come at a better time. We've been in need of a girl with delicate hands to tend to the garden. You could plant bellflowers there, if you'd like. And, don't worry about having a place to sleep-the dormitories aren't all that cozy, but we've got plenty open."<br/>
</p><p> "Are you sure?"<br/>
</p><p> "Well, you don't seem like a demon, and you clearly need a safe place to stay, so I think it'll work out."<br/>
</p><p> "In that case, I will. At least until I can thank that boy, wherever he is."<br/>
</p><p> "Alright!" The nun exclaims, thrusting her hand forward for a handshake. "The name's Maribelle. Happy to meetcha, and welcome to the Gelenan Temple of The Order."<br/>
</p><p> Jane takes her hand, and Maribelle violently yanks her arm up and down in a handshake that could have easily dislocated Jane's shoulder. "Th-thanks" Jane muttered, shyly pulling her hand free of Maribelle's death grip.<br/>
</p><p> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p> "I see now." Daniel's eyes trembled with empathetic concern. "Did you ever plant those bellflowers?"<br/>
</p><p> "I did. I've been keeping them for six years now."<br/>
</p><p> "Wow, that's a lot of dedication. I'm honored that you were willing to share one with me." Daniel put his hands on his knees, and pensively squinted his eyes. "Y'know, they used to make medicine out of bellflower."<br/>
</p><p> "Is that so? Maybe the boy who saved me was also saving somebody else."<br/>
</p><p> "It wouldn't surprise me. He sounds like a natural-born hero, if he was able to pull you out of the rapids like that."<br/>
</p><p> "Perhaps that makes it more important that I repay him." Jane pondered. "Say, Daniel?"<br/>
</p><p> "Yes."<br/>
</p><p> "Do you think that, when you become a mercenary, that I could join you as an acolyte?"<br/>
</p><p> "An acolyte? I thought you were just an ecclesiast."<br/>
</p><p> "The Highest Temple demands that all followers of the order be trained as acolytes to serve in militias, should the need arise. I'm not all that skilled in combat, but I'd like to travel with you as a healer. I get the feeling that I'll never run into the boy who saved my life if I stay here."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel scratched at his chin. "...Are you sure? Monsters these days are awfully dangerous. I won't deny that you would be a huge help, but I don't know if I can protect you."<br/>
</p><p> "I think it's the right thing to do. If he's a hero, he's destined to travel all over the world, right? There's no way he'd come back to a tiny village like this."<br/>
</p><p> "Well, as long as you think it's right, I won't stop you." Daniel smiled.<br/>
</p><p> Jane felt her heart flutter as she gazed upon his beaming smile. It wasn't the first time that someone smiled at her, but there was something about the way his cheeks framed his face, and how his expression felt so warm and inviting that made her wish she could be by his side forever. "I should probably go. Father Lonnie is probably worried sick about me." Jane sighed, dusting off her habit as she stood back up.<br/>
</p><p> "Alright. Till next time, umm..." Daniel trailed off, scratching his head. "Your name's Jane, right?"<br/>
</p><p> "I'm glad you remembered, Daniel."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel was taken aback. "How do you know my name?"<br/>
</p><p> "I heard it a few times. It helps that I have an excellent memory. Anyway, I must be off. Thank you for speaking with me." Jane beamed uncharacteristically through her usually timid amd mature demeanor.<br/>
</p><p> "Farewell."<br/>
</p><p> Jane traveled back up the cellar stairway, and into the forge, where Ben was laying on an anvil close to the furnace, cozying up to its warmth. He was fast asleep, so Jane didn't bother to say goodbye. She trudged through the still-raging rainstorm back to the temple dormitories, where everyone was fast asleep. She quietly snuck into her room, and carefully closed the door behind her.<br/>
</p><p> "Back from your little rendezvous?"<br/>
</p><p> Jane stifled a scream. "Maribelle, I told you not to scare me like that!" Jane hissed.<br/>
</p><p> "Who's Maribelle?"<br/>
</p><p> An oil lamp was struck with a pale, pink flame, illuminating the room in a dim, supernatural color. Sitting on Jane's cot, with her legs crossed, was a woman with a dark blue complexion, covered from head to toe in tattoos. Gnarled horns were protruding from the sides of her head, and a spade-tipped tail was wrapped around her waist.<br/>
</p><p> "D-demon!" Jane shrieked.<br/>
</p><p> "Don't cause such a ruckus. Everyone here is under a sleeping spell. I just want to have a nice, civil chat with you. Come on." She invited, patting a spot next to her on the cot.<br/>
</p><p> "I refuse to consort with a demon. Leave now, or I will take it upon myself to purge you." Jane growled.<br/>
</p><p> "Oh, spare me. If your Father couldn't stop me, what hope have you? If you insist on being so hostile, I'll just leave, and find somewhere else to have some fun. Who knows, maybe I'll pay the blacksmith a visit? I hear he's got a handsome stud working for him these days."<br/>
</p><p> Jane tightly clenched her fists. "Leave Daniel out of this, or I'll, I'll..."<br/>
</p><p> "You'll what? Cry? Give me a sour look? Throw yourself into a river?"<br/>
</p><p> "You-!" Jane slung a fist in the demon's direction, only for the demon to suddenly disappear.<br/>
</p><p> "You really should work on your manners, young lady." The demom taunted from behind her.<br/>
</p><p> "H-how did you-" Jane stammered, turning to face the demon.<br/>
</p><p> "Like I said, I'm leagues above anything you can harm right now. So, you can either listen to what I have to say, or lose Daniel forever. Your choice."<br/>
</p><p> "How do I know you aren't just going to hurt him anyway?"<br/>
</p><p> "Hurt him? No, I'm not really the type. I prefer my romances to be the slow-burning kind, you know? Lots of slow, heavy sex, sweat mixing together, hands being held... the good stuff. The problem is, not every monster shares my point of view. Daniel has the blood of a hero, you know. He smells absolutely irresistible to us. If you don't take him for yourself, one of us will."<br/>
</p><p> Jane hesutated for a moment. "So, why are you here? Isn't this a perfect opportunity for you?"<br/>
</p><p> "Like I said, I just want to lend a helping hand. I'm a sucker for romance, and it'd break my heart to see such a cute girl lose the man of her dreams. So, I was thinking of ways to help."<br/>
</p><p> "I would never accept aid from a demon."<br/>
</p><p> "Oh, but you should! Monsters, demons and the like wouldn't dare touch a man who's already been claimed. Just because we're monsters doesn't mean we can't have morals."<br/>
</p><p> "Daniel is already my traveling partner."<br/>
</p><p> "Oh, so you've already had sex?"<br/>
</p><p> "What? No! Why would I-"<br/>
</p><p> "Does he even know you have feelings for him?"<br/>
</p><p> "He doesn't need to-"<br/>
</p><p> "He doesn't need to know? Pffff, hahaha!" the demon cackles. "You humans can be so  conceited sometimes. There's nothing wrong with expressing how you truly feel!" She cackles condescendingly, bringing her face mere millimeters away from Jane's. Her grin quickly melts into a scowl of intense scorn. "There's nothing that irritates me more than women like you. Always hiding their feelings for someone, like it's something to be ashamed of. Human love is so needlessly complicated."<br/>
</p><p> "And what makes the love of a monster that much better?"<br/>
</p><p> "I'll spell it out for you. You could put your everything into love as a human, but your partner might not feel the same way, and he'll just go and do as he pleases until you get hurt. He doesn't think about you, or your feelings, because he doesn't care, because he was never interested. If you're a monster, none of that matters. He won't think about leaving, because you're the best he's ever had. He won't be dishonest, because he'd be afraid of losing you. Eventually he becomes a monster, too, and the two of you can survive on love alone. It's every woman's dream come true."<br/>
</p><p> "You're absolutely wrong."<br/>
</p><p> "How could I be wrong? So many people voluntarily put themselves in the mindset of a monster, all for the sake of love. Sometimes, introverted girls like you get absolutely fixated on a man. Word got out that a particularly naughty one even built a magic mirror purely to spy on her crush."<br/>
</p><p> "W-what do you mean?"<br/>
</p><p> "You know exactly what I'm talking about. He forgot all about you, though, didn't he? I guess he took one too many rocks to the head in that river." The demon scoffed.<br/>
</p><p> Jane vigorously ground her teeth together. "You're trying my patience, demon."<br/>
</p><p> "What, did I strike a nerve? Did you really think you could hide a juicy secret like that from a demon? I can smell runes from a mile away."<br/>
</p><p> "So what? It's not a sin to practice magic."<br/>
</p><p> "Of course not. But, you never told Daniel the truth. You knew about it for the longest time, and didn't even bother to speak to him until someone else intervened. You even told him such a melancholic story. And yet, even after all of that, you didn't tell him anything about how you felt, or who he was. You're despicable, even by human standards."<br/>
</p><p> "You're making it sound way worse than it was."<br/>
</p><p> "Oh, but you were more than happy to run your fingers down his bare skin."<br/>
</p><p> "With a towel!"<br/>
</p><p> "And when you thought about how he would look when he turned around, how it would feel to caress his more intimate spots, you got so excited that you couldn't sleep tonight."<br/>
</p><p> "That's not what I-"<br/>
</p><p> "Do you want to feel him up like that again, or would you rather your savior be taken away by some unworthy, unclean monster?"<br/>
</p><p> "Alright, alright, fine! I'd do anything for him. Anything! It's true that I used magic to spy on him, and yes, I know that he can't remember anything about me! But, I care so much about him! I love him more than you could ever know. So, please..." She fell to her knees, bawling. "Please, don't take him away."<br/>
</p><p> "Jeez, you make it sound like I'm so hard to convince. But, I'll accept it. Love is love, after all. Of course, like I said, I have no control over who or what might stroll into this village, so I can really only give you this." She sighs, pulling out a phial of thick, black liquid from her hair.<br/>
</p><p> "What is that?"<br/>
</p><p> "Demon ink. If you put it on your body, it'll make that part of you more attractive to the one you love. Start with something well-hidden, so nobody but Daniel will know."<br/>
</p><p> Jane, while at first reluctant to take such an obviously evil thing from a demon, accepted the offer. "As long as it's for Daniel, nobody else needs to know." she rationed against her morals.<br/>
</p><p> "Glad you understand. Have fun!" The demon blew a kiss as she vanished into the night.</p><p> 
</p><p> </p><p>	Daniel was still hard at work in the blacksmith's cellar. He had polished his latest sword to a mirror finish, and was admiring it's sheen, when he heard footsteps trailing down the cellar.<br/>
</p><p> "Ben, is that you?" he called out to the dimly-lit hallway.<br/>
</p><p> "No, it's Jane."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel spun around on his stool. "I thought you said you were going back home. Did something happen?"<br/>
</p><p> "Yes, well, uh... A monster seems to have snuck inside of my room, and it fell asleep on my bed. Everyone else is asleep, and they won't wake up. I'm scared."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel looked at his newly-finished blade, and smiled. "Well, you came at a great time. Let's go see what's going on."<br/>
</p><p> The rain had died down, and Jane was leading Daniel through the freshly muddied streets of the village, toward the temple. The village was calm, calmer than it probably should have been for what was about to happen.</p><p> 
</p><p> </p><p>	Jane stopped in front of a solid oak door. "Here we are. Are you ready?" Jane whispered.<br/>
</p><p> "Yeah. A bit nervous, but I'm ready." Daniel replied, his sword at the ready.<br/>
</p><p> Jane carefully pushed the door open, and the two of them walked inside.<br/>
</p><p> "It's not here." Daniel muttered. "But, something really evil is coming from your closest, I can feel it. Stand back."<br/>
</p><p> "Okay." Jane whimpered.<br/>
</p><p> As Daniel reached for the closet door, he felt something strike the back of his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.</p><p> 
</p><p> </p><p>	Daniel's eyes sprung wide open. He immediately tried to take a swing at whatever had struck him, but his sword was gone, and his wrists were bound together with bedsheets. As the remainder of his consciousness flooded in, so to did a sense of vertigo, as what he thought was a wall against his bare back was actually the floor. He tried to stand, but found his ankles, too were tied together, and stripped of clothing. He looked around. The room he was in was very much still the same. "Jane?" he called out, "Are you still here?"<br/>
</p><p> "Just a moment. I'm getting ready."<br/>
</p><p> "What are you talking about? Isn't there a monster in here?"<br/>
</p><p> "Monster? Oh, no, there's no monster." Jane's giggle reverberated around the tiny room. "I guess it was just my imagination."<br/>
</p><p> "Then what happened to me? What happened to my clothes?"<br/>
</p><p> "Oh, that? Tonight's our honeymoon, of course. Did you fall asleep?" Jane walks into the corner of Daniel's periphery. Like Daniel, she was completely nude, with her long, black hair falling over her shoulders, and conveniently over her breasts. Perplexed, Daniel couldn't peel his eyes away from her. She shyly covered herself with her hands, but that didn't stop Daniel's eyes from landing upon her well-groomed crotch. She had something written in pitch-black ink just below her stomach, a glyph from a runic language that Daniel didn't recognize.<br/>
</p><p> "Jane, are you alright?" Daniel asked, as it was very uncommon for someone of the faith to have marked skin.<br/>
</p><p> "I'm a bit nervous. After all, it's our first night together."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel was beginning to fear the worst. Jane wasn't acting her usual, reserved self, and seemed to have convinced herself that the two of them were married. It was almost like she was possessed. "Jane, don't you think you're acting a bit weird? I mean, look at me. I'm all tied up." He reasoned with her.<br/>
</p><p> "I'm sorry, is it uncomfortable?"<br/>
</p><p> "No, that's not what I mean. Is this how lovers usually go at it?"<br/>
</p><p> Jane's expression suddenly turned sour. "What do you know about making love?"<br/>
</p><p> "I mean, usually there's a bed, and candles, and-"<br/>
</p><p> "Have you done this with someone before?"<br/>
</p><p> "No, no, no! I r-"<br/>
</p><p> Jane climbed on top of a sweating, fidgeting Daniel. "If that is the case, I'll happily cut her heart out for you. I'll preserve it in formaldehyde, and keep it nearby, so it can see and hear how much happier you are with me."<br/>
</p><p> "No, I only learned about it from books!"<br/>
</p><p> "You aren't saying that just to make me happy, are you? I'll be able to tell if you're lying soon."<br/>
</p><p> "Honest! What's gotten into you, Jane? Or is that really Jane in there?"<br/>
</p><p> "It's one-hundred percent me. Like I said, there aren't any monsters here. There might be soon, but that's none of our concern right now." She smiled, placing a finger upon Daniel's lips. "However, there is something important that we should take care of."<br/>
</p><p> Daniel shoved aside Jane's finger with his bound wrists. "You're not actually Jane, are you? You're a monster, trying to deceive me."<br/>
</p><p> "Daniel, I told you already, I'm not a monster. We're newlyweds. Stop acting so bizarre." Jane leaned in and tried to kiss him, but Daniel managed to flail about enough to throw her off-balance. She rolled off, and her body crashed into and bounced off of the closet door. "Daniel, what's wrong? Are you upset with me?" She whined pitifully.<br/>
</p><p> However, the closet door she had hit, whether it was the age of the door, or the damage it had incurred upon impact, did not properly latch, and swung back open, revealing the glittering mess that was inside.<br/>
</p><p> It was a vanity, which had been altered to be shaped more like a shrine. Ornate silver mirrors were scattered about or nailed to the desk, placed with precision next to photos of Daniel with his arm outstretched towards them, as though he were holding whatever the mirror was reflecting. There were several items kept in phials, flasks and jars that appeared to be trash, but which Daniel recognized as strands of hair, pieces of cloth and buttons torn from his own clothes, and even notes he had torn out of the journal he used to keep track of time. Among the newer-looking phials was one filled with metal filings, which he assumed belonged to the sword he had been working on. And there, a centerpiece to this morbid display of affection, was the vanity's own mirror, with runes etched into the glass, that ran alongside a message carved into the frame, which read "THE PROUD AND HAPPY WIFE OF HER OWN SAVIOR, THE ONE TRUE GOD, DANIEL".<br/>
</p><p> Daniel tried to wiggle back to his feet, but Jane was quick to pin him back down. "You saw it, didn't you?" She monotoned. "That's okay. You've answered my prayers, anyway. That means you knew, right? You'll be satisfied with a lowly human like me. I'm so happy." She smiled, her face crooked with a potent cocktail of anxiety and insanity.<br/>
</p><p> "Jane, what's gotten into you?!" Daniel trembled.<br/>
</p><p> Jane cupped Daniel's cheek, her eyes tearing up. "It's okay, Daniel. I know you don't remember. It's the Inferior God's cruel way of testing my faith to her. But, I still love you, more than I do myself, and far more than I love her. It's probably her fault that I'm becoming a demon, anyway. But, before I do, it's for the best if I bear your child, right now."<br/>
</p><p> "You-What?!"<br/>
</p><p> "There's not that much time left for the human me, Daniel. I've tried everything I've learned over the past few years to try and bear your next of kin. Your spent towels, nocturnal emissions, everything. She wants me to forget all about you, to forget what you've done for me and live in service of her, but I won't allow that to happen. So, in rejection of her, I've marked my womb with the words of witchcraft. They've granted me the gift of fertility, but they eat away at my soul. I can feel the demonic forces trying to take over, but I shall fight them with everything I have, if only for you, my love."<br/>
</p><p> "Jane, stop! I don't-"<br/>
</p><p> "Stop? Why? It's not good enough to have Gods. The world needs saviors, Daniel. We can make that happen. You don't need to worry about me. If it's you, I'll happily bear a thousand children."<br/>
</p><p> "That's not what I-" Daniel tried to protest, but Jane had quickly spun herself around on top of him, and planted her ass firmly upon Daniel's face, smothering his mouth with her soaking-wet pussy.<br/>
</p><p> "I already told you, you don't need to worry about me! Every second that you waste in hesitation is another step toward my inevitable turning. I know you still want to protect me, but it's time for me to repay the favor!" She protested, wrapping her lips around the head of Daniel's flaccid cock. She teased the tip of it with her tongue, and Daniel, not being one to set aside time for himself, was quick to excite. She rocked her hips in anticipation, demonic pleasure surging through her body as Daniel's mouth was forced into lip-locking with it time and time again. Jane nuzzled the shaft, and groped at his scrotum, murmuring to herself in pleasure. "To think my Lord would be so eager to receive me... I am truly blessed."<br/>
</p><p> Jane turned herself around, and quickly positioned her entrance above Daniel's rock-hard erection. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the tip prodded her. Daniel, too befuddled by the unfamiliar scents and sensations of sex, could no longer do anything to resist her. Slowly, she slid down the shaft of his cock, choking out stifled moans of intense pleasure as Daniel's cock stretched open her well-preserved pussy. The added stimulation caused by the pleasure runes she had unwittingly etched into her own flesh were beginning to drive her mad. Though she could see Daniel's face melting in pleasure, she could do little to savor it, as every thought in her mind was being overridden with desire. With little warning, she began to relentlessly slam her tiny frame against his muscular body, howling in pleasure as the curse of fertility she had placed upon herself began to take its toll on her mind. The sudden, intense stimulation quickly drove Daniel over the edge, and barely murmuring a warning, he exploded inside of her, his massive load pumping her so full of semen that it began to leak out at the point their groins were meeting. "No, no! I'm not... I'm not full yet. More! More!" Jane grunted, as she continued to senselessly rape Daniel's cock. Daniel screamed, overstimulated by her movements, and Jane, motherly in her ways, silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss. "Don't worry, Daniel. It'll be over soon. I just... I just need more."<br/>
</p><p> Jane quickly brought him to his second orgasm shortly after, her pussy gorging itself on his energy. She could feel her womb opening up to accept him, but still felt terribly empty. "I'm sorry, Daniel, it's still not enough! Please, endure it!" She begged, hunched over him, continuing to ravage him like a hungry beast. Daniel was foaming at the mouth with pleasure, his teeth clenched in ecstasy, his muscles tense with orgasmic spasms. He came three, four, and then five more times before Jane had finally begun to slow down. Jane, finally regaining her senses, noticed that her hair had begun to turn a deep purple at the fringes. "Huhuhu..." She laughed in labored breaths. "It seems I'm already turning." she lamented.<br/>
</p><p> Indeed, Jane was transforming. Tiny wings had sprouted from her back, and a pair of small, bony numbs were protruding from the sides of her head. Her hair, which was once a very pronounced black, slowly lost some of its color, settling on a deep purple. Her irises were now a deep crimson, that glowed in the dark of night. Jane placed her hands on her bulging stomach, and smiled. "You don't mind if we continue, do you?"</p><p> 
</p><p> </p><p>	Not long after taking Daniel for herself, Jane had corrupted the entire temple by repeatedly raping and milking Daniel for the rest of the night. Her body was quick to adjust to her new source of power－a symptom of her intense love and desire for Daniel. Like a poisonous cloud seeping through the vents, demonic corruption spilled out of Jane's room, and flooded the entire building. The sisters woke up with new, monsterous appendages and forms, and were quickly driven mad by their intense lust. In the morning, they began to tear the village inside out, raiding homes, corrupting women and children, and taking untaken men home as partners.<br/>
</p><p> Jane's rejection of the Chief God had given the Fallen God a chance to use her as a vector of corruption, severing the entire village's ties with the Chief God. The Fallen God even revealed to Jane that the demon she met that night was, in actuality, an agent of her alternative heaven, Pandemonium. However, Jane didn't care. She only wanted to be with Daniel, and for no other creature to lay their eyes on him. She made no effort to repent, or warn the village. In a matter of hours, the entire village had fallen to depravity. Jane watched all of this from a window at the far wall of her dorm, bent over the windowsill, while being ravaged relentlessly by Daniel, who was also gradually being tainted by Jane's love. She closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together, praying through soft moans as Daniel continued to slam his hips against her thighs.<br/>
</p><p> In her prayers, she thanked the fallen god for her blessings, and for helping her get closer to Daniel. Finally at peace with her desires, she surrendered to her corruption completely, dragging Daniel down with her in the process.<br/>
</p><p> ----------------------------------------Extra----------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p> A year later, the temple of Gelena had been converted into a place where couples could gather for public orgies, and the dormitory had been renovated for use as a brothel. Jane had little to do with this, as she had moved to a little cabin in the woods with Daniel, where the two of them were living off of the land.<br/>
</p><p> Jane was sitting in a rocking chair with her newborn daughter in her arms. Due to the misfortune of being conceived in the womb of a half-monster, Jane's child had fully monsterized before she was born. Jane adored her regardless, being the product of a love that she felt was sacred. She smiled softly as she stared at the infant's sleeping face.<br/>
</p><p> Daniel came barreling through the front door. "Honey, we're having deer tonight! I just bagged a hefty one!" He exclaimed with exuberance.<br/>
</p><p> "How wonderful, darling. I'll start cooking right away." She cheered. "And, if you're feeling up to it, I'd like to worship you again this evening."<br/>
</p><p> "Worship" was the word Jane used as a substitute for "sex". Although her transformation had made her more susceptible to bouts of lust, she had great difficulty expressing it through direct wording without a profound amount of embarrassment.<br/>
</p><p> Daniel smiled and nodded.</p><p> 
</p><p> </p><p>	After dinner, Jane breast-fed her daughter, and laid her down to rest in her crib. Of course, with Jane being a very protective parent, the crib wasn't going to leave the master bedroom anytime soon, so in order to work around this, the two had mastered the art of silent, soft sex. Much to Jane's pleasure, Daniel was already rock-hard for her the moment he entered the bedroom. “Go ahead and sit down. I'll take care of everything.”<br/>
</p><p> Daniel sat down, his cock standing perfectly erect between his legs.<br/>
</p><p> Jane, well aware of her husband's love for breasts, had tailored a habit that was perfectly suitable for him, with a window to the cleavage on both the top and bottom of her breasts. She had also kept a phial of alraune nectar hidden inside of her cleavage at all times, for those moments where she felt she absolutely had to have Daniel at that instant, or when Daniel wanted her. She pulled out the tube, pulled off the top, and worked the nectar into her cleavage.<br/>
</p><p> Daniel, who was more than worked up at this point, immediately pushed her down. “Sorry, Jane, I can't hold it back anymore”<br/>
</p><p> Jane smiled warmly, and pressed her breasts together with her arms. “Go ahead, do as you must. Just remember to take it easy.”<br/>
</p><p> Daniel immediately thrust his cock between her breasts, his thighs slapping against her cleavage. He quietly huffed in ecstasy as the thick, sticky nectar worked into the skin of his cock. Completely consumed with lust, he pounded away at her cleavage, ignoring Jane's earlier warning. Jane could hardly protest, as having her body ravaged so thoroughly felt amazing after so many weeks of slow, passionate sex. Moans began to escape her mouth, but she was quick to cover it up. Her milk began to leak out of her nipples, spilling onto Daniel's cock, and further lubricating her breasts. Daniel continued to pound away between her breasts, grunting as her soft skin tightened around his erection. Due to the aphrodisiac effect of the nectar, Daniel was quick to reach orgasm, coating Jane's breasts and face in a massive splash of cum. However, Daniel's erection was still perfectly intact. Jane quickly looked over to check if the baby was disturbed by the sudden slapping of flesh, and was relieved to see it was still soundly asleep. “You really should be more careful. We have to be responsible.” Jane teased. “Stand up.”<br/>
</p><p> Daniel obediently got off of Jane, and stood next to her. Jane got on her knees, and put her lips around Daniel's cock, eagerly licking it clean of the the honey and semen. “I love the way your cum feels on my skin.” She admitted. “I honestly hope we can get you to incubize sooner, so I can enjoy it more. But, I'm happy with this until then.” She pursed her lips around the head of Daniel's cock, lightly sucking at it while staring amorously into Daniel's eyes. She slid one hand underneath her habit, and inside of her panties, eagerly rubbing herself in preparation. She pulled Daniel's cock out of her mouth, and rubbed it against her semen-coated face, smiling mad with lust. “I don't think I can do oral today, I want it so bad.” She moaned.<br/>
</p><p> “Stand up.” Daniel demanded, and Jane obeyed. Daniel pushed Jane's back against the wall, lifted her leg over his shoulder, and forced his cock inside of Jane's tight, soaking wet pussy. Jane could hardly stifle her moans, biting her lower lip as the pleasure induced by the tattoo melted her brain in white-hot ecstasy. Daniel smashed his hips against hers, her soft thighs reverberating against the force of his thrust. Jane's eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue rolled out of her mouth, and her breath escaped her lungs. Daniel pinned her to the wall, and began to relentlessly ravage her insides, her cervix kissing the tip of his cock, begging to be impregnated. Jane wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and slurred something incomprehensible yet vaguely romantic as her voice jumped octaves from pleasure. Daniel grunted like an animal as his cock exploded inside of her, filling her womb with a massive ejaculation. Jane screamed in orgasm as the cum dripped gently out of her entrance. Exhausted, and finally limp, Daniel pulled out, admiring the sweaty, cum-covered mess that Jane had become.<br/>
</p><p> “I love you, Jane.” He smiled.<br/>
</p><p> “I...lowe yooo...too...” Jane moaned, catching her breath.<br/>
</p><p> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet another re-upload from my pastebin, after they decided to purge all the NSFW content. If you liked it, please leave a comment, or a kudo. My computer is wired into the dopamine receptors in my brain, and by clicking that seemingly pointless button that closely resembles a knowing, smiling nod, you'll funnel those feel-good brain chemicals I desperately need directly into my brain.<br/>ACCIDENTALLY TAGGED THIS AS DARK ELF WHOOPS SORRY<br/>Ahem.<br/>Other than that, if you really want to know more about me, there's my twitter (@YananonTX), and you can always add me on discord (Foams#5531). I won't bite. Much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>